


Clothes

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Derek's a bit of an Ass, FluffyMcFlufferson, M/M, flufffffy, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to get rid of Derek's favorite pajamas. </p><p>That isn't happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

“Derek, these are going and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Stiles folded his arms over his chest, a ratty piece of fabric clutched in his fist. He’d given in the last three times, but now there was barely anything left to hold onto.

 

“Stiles,” Derek said through clenched teeth. “Put em’ down and back away.”

 

“They’re not what they used to be anymore Derek. There’s a hole so big your foot slides right into it every single time.” Stiles stared at Derek, a taut line on his lips. “Now I hate to do this, but it’s for the greater good. You gotta let go sometime, man.”

 

Stiles’ reflexes weren’t nearly as fast as his husband’s, obviously. So, instead he used what he had available to him; solid logic, quick thinking, and whiskey brown eyes that Wolfy McWeakSpot had the hots for. Stiles bit his lip, hesitantly and glanced up at Derek, doing the best impression of innocent prey that he could manage.

 

“Oh no, I’m not going to let you get rid of my favorite pajamas just because you blink at me like that, Stiles. I’ve had those for years and they’re staying.” Derek crossed his arms, standing in his supremely stubborn Alpha position, letting his mate know that it wasn’t up for discussion.

 

“Derek, I do not want to drag our kids in here for this, but I will if you make me.” Stiles was pretty sure the kids would agree with him. They both thought it was embarrassing that Derek wore such pitiful looking flannel pajamas, no matter what the season or time of day.

 

Stiles had tried to throw them away several times, but somehow Derek always figured it out before the trash was taken out and pulled them back from the brink of death. Stiles went as far as sticking them in a box in the attic, but eventually relented when Derek’s features curled up in a pout.

 

“You really wanna play that card, Stiles? Go for it,” Derek said, a cocky smirk on his face. He folded his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall.

 

“Cece, Asher, come in here for a minute please.” he yelled. The twins were doing a fairly good job of blocking out conversations they weren’t supposed to be in now that they were preteens and learning to control their wolf senses. The kids came a few seconds later, appearing mostly unimpressed with the sight before them. “Please tell your father what you think should be done with these _lovely_ pajama pants.”

 

“YES! Are you finally getting rid of them, Papa?” Cece asked excitedly, stepping closer to him.

 

“Sorry, Dad. Normally I’d be all ‘a dude should be able to wear what he wants,’ but those pants don’t work for anyone but you.” Asher added, looking actually apologetic.

 

Stiles’ hands shot up in triumph. He swiveled his head to catch a glimpse of Derek’s face and immediately his arms went slack. His husband looked genuinely betrayed, as if he’d truly expected the kids to take his side. Stiles felt the guilt flooding through him.

 

_Really what’s the harm in letting the man keep his damn ratty-ass pants, right?_

 

“Y’know they’re not really that bad, Der. I might even be able to make some patches or something for the..holes. Actually I think that’s a great idea. I’ll just see what I can do to fix them, kay?” he paused, opening the pants up and inspecting them. “Don’t you worry, these little gems will be good as new soon, or at least I’ll try.” A burn edged in the back of his throat; Stiles couldn’t stand to see Derek unhappy.

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to,” Derek responded, his frown slowly morphing into a hopeful grin.

 

“Yeah, babe. I’m sure.” Stiles pulled the twins out of the bedroom and headed for his work space.

* * *

 

Derek grinned smugly once they were gone, a warm feeling in his heart.

 

_Yep, still got it._

 


End file.
